1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a static random access memory unit structure and a static random access memory layout structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The static random access memory (SRAM) has been applied to electronic devices, such as a notebook, a portable device or a video game console, because of having fast access speed and low power consumption. In a conventional SRAM, positions of slot contact plugs electrically connected to sources and drains of fin field-effect transistors (FINFETs) respectively, positions of gate lines of the FINFETs and positions of metal-zero interconnects disposed on the slot contact plugs and the gate lines may have different relations between them according different designs. Especially, a part of the slot contact plugs and a part of the gate lines should be electrically connected to each other through the metal-zero interconnects. However, with the reduction of the size of the device, the widths of the slot contact plugs, not only the widths of the gate lines and the widths of the metal-zero interconnects are narrowed, but also the contact areas between the metal-zero interconnects and the slot contact plugs and between the metal-zero interconnects and the gate lines will be decreased by the affection of the alignment accuracy of manufacturing process and the affection of the layout structure, thereby increasing the electrical resistance from the FINFETs to the outsides.